


The visit

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "Christopher?" Winona asks surprised when she opens the door of her cottage. It's been more than twenty years since she's seen the man, aside from the broadcasts after the Narada incident.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Winona Kirk
Series: bridge2sickbay [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 11





	The visit

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"Christopher?" Winona asks surprised when she opens the door of her cottage. It's been more than twenty years since she's seen the man, aside from the broadcasts after the Narada incident. Last she's heard of him, he had been in rehab.

But the man in front of her door is standing on his own two feet, and he nods and smiles a little as she shows him in.

"I apologize for the surprise visit but I've been close by and I thought…" The sentence trails off as he turns and looks at her.

"It's okay," she says. "Do you want something to drink? I've just made some tea."

"Tea would be fine, thanks."

He's gone quite grey, his face wrinkled, but his eyes have still that startling grey-blue clarity as he watches her pour the tea.

"Glad to see you're out of the chair."

"Thanks." He looks as if he wants to add something but then he doesn't, and a strange silence settles over them as they keep standing in the kitchen, both clutching their cup of tea.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" she asks at last.

He looks up from the spot on the floor where his gaze had drifted to, and shakes his head. "No." He turns towards the cupboard. "I better leave, I -"

"There's no reason to leave. Come on, I'll show you something." She leads him out onto the veranda, where they have a great view on her horses that frolic on the grass.

"We don't have to speak," she says as they sit down on the bench next to each other. "It's okay. But if you want to… I'll listen." She takes his hand, gently squeezing it.

He nods, squeezing back.

It's long after sunset when he finally starts to tell her the story.


End file.
